Things I Will NOT Do At House Of Anubis
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Alfie and Jerome have a competition to see who can prank the most people in two weeks. This is going to get UGLY! Rated T for possible language.. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Things I Will NOT Do At House of Anubis

_#1: I will NOT tell Alfie that aliens contacted me and asked for him._

Jerome and Alfie were walking to school on a cool November morning. They were arguing about what prank to pull next.

"I'm telling you, the best prank is the saran wrapped toilet!" Alfie exclaimed.

"That's way to obvious, mate. We need to do something new." Jerome replied, slinging his jacket over his shoulder.

"Alright, if you're so smart, why don't _you_ come up with a prank?" Alfie retorted, lightly shoving Jerome.

"I've got a better idea, Alfonzo. Let's see who can prank the most people in two weeks. The winner will be deemed 'The King of Pranks'!" Jerome responded.

"Alright. Deal!" Alfie held out his hand and shook it with Jerome's.

_This was going to be interesting._

…_._

Later that day, after lunch, Alfie was sitting in his French 2 class waiting for his friends to arrive. Alfie was in detention during lunch period so he got to class early.

Jerome came running into the class room, his clothes disheveled and his hair ruffled.

"ALFIE! ALFIE!" Jerome hollered and ran up to Alfie's desk, out of breath.

"What's wrong mate?" Alfie asked, looking concerned.

"One minute, I'm walking down the hall to lunch and the next I wake up in this weird lab thing! There were these freaky green guys! With huge heads and even bigger eyes! THEY WERE ALIENS!" Jerome shouted, gripping Alfie's shirt.

"OH MY GOD!" Alfie shouted, panicking and shaking Jerome who was still holding his shirt.

"They're after you mate! They asked me where you were! But I wouldn't tell them!"

"AHH! THE ALIENS ARE GOING TO GET ME AND SUCK MY BRAINS OUT!" Alfie screamed and ran out of the classroom.

Jerome snickered whilst the rest of his housemates entered the room.

"What's wrong with Alfie?" Patricia asked, looking concernedly down the hall.

"I told him the aliens were after him." Jerome chuckled and fixed his clothes.

The bell rang, signaling that class had begun.

_Jerome-1 Alfie-0._

**Um, okay I got this weird idea today. I'm not sure if anyone will like it… I just kind of got bored. I know this chapter is short but I think they will probably all be. They're just short snippets made to make you laugh. I hope this was entertaining…?**

**Anyways, review!**

**~Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad everyone likes it! Seriously, eight reviews is good for a new story :) By the way, I'm kind of winging this, I don't really have it mapped out. So I have NO IDEA who will win yet… Because you were all so good with the reviews I'll give you a treat. A long chapter! Well, longer than last.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I've never owned House of Anubis. I do own a cruddy cell phone and an old laptop.**

_#2: I will NOT write Jerome a note pretending to be Mara and saying that Mara wants to meet him on a moonlit picnic at the clearing._

Alfie sat at his desk in his room, forging Mara's curly bubbly hand writing. After years of being a jokester, Alfie had gotten quite good at forgery. Sometimes he sold his works to make a quick buck from some kid.

Alfie was very cross with Jerome when he found out that he had pranked him. Jerome should've known that Alfie takes this alien stuff _very_ seriously.

He finished his note signing it "Mara XO" for a special touch. The note said that she wasn't satisfied with Mick and wanted to go on a secret date with Jerome. It gave instructions to meet her at the clearing in the woods.

Alfie hid the note in his back pocket until he would have the perfect moment to put it on Jerome's moment.

After supper, at about 8, Jerome left the room to take a shower.

Stealthily, Alfie hid the note under Jerome's covers and then remade the bed, hoping Jerome would find the note before he went to sleep.

…

Jerome peeled back his covers, exhausted and just wanting sleep. Suddenly; he spotted a piece of blue stationary, the kind that girls use.

Jerome picked it up and quickly read it through. He no longer felt tired at all. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. There was no way he would ever be able to fall asleep now.

Until quarter to twelve, Jerome sat in bed, rereading and rereading the note over and over until he had it memorized. He had been counting the minutes until he could leave him and Alfie's room.

Jerome quietly snuck out of the room, slipping on his shoes at the door way. Jerome wasn't sure if he should wait for Mara here or just go to the clearing. He didn't see any sign of her, so he figured to wait for her there. Mara might even be there _already_ and waiting for him.

…

Alfie woke up in his room the next morning to find, Jerome's bed unoccupied. This was unusual for Jerome on a Saturday, because he usually slept until Trudy forced him out of their room.

So Alfie ran to the bed, and checked for the note. Sure enough, it was gone. Alfie snickered and climbed into the shower, savoring the sweet taste of victory.

….

Nina and Fabian sat on the couch looking over an ancient Egyptian mythology book together. They were holding hands under the blanket they were using. Everyone knew that Nina and Fabian were going out, but they were still extremely shy.

Jerome burst through the door, causing Fabian and Nina to let go of they other's hidden hand and brush profusely.

Jerome ran towards them with a red, dirty, angry face. Nina jumped back a little, slightly frightened by Jerome's sudden approach.

"Where is Alfie?" Jerome spat at her causing her to whimper. Fabian rubbed her shoulder, comforting her.

"Last I saw, he got out of the shower and went to get some breakfast." Nina whispered, turning away from Jerome and giving Fabian a kiss on the cheek.

Fabian's cheeks lit up brighter than a Christmas tree.

Jerome harrumphed and ran into the kitchen, looking for a certain best mate/ prankster.

He found Alfie buttering some toast and humming something. Jerome promptly cleared his throat to alert Alfie of his presence.

"Jerome!" Alfie panicked and dropped the butter knife he was holding on the floor.

"I know you wrote that note, Alfred!" Jerome growled.

"No need to use full names. And how do you _know _I wrote it?" Alfie countered back, bending down to pick up his knife.

"Because you just knew what note I was talking about! You're dead Alfie!" Jerome shouted. He picked up the wet sponge from the sink that Trudy had been using to wash dishes. He hurled it across the room and hit Alfie's face.

That started an all out sponge war.

_Jerome-1 Alfie-1_

**More reviews please!**

**~Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own House of Anubis.**

Amber stepped into her cold, Saturday morning shower. She heard the noises of Jerome and Alfie's sponge fight and the faint hum of Nina and Fabian's voices. Amber had long gotten used to the fact that you could hear everything from the floor below you in the old house.

Suddenly the shouts from Jerome and Alfie ceased. Amber smiled, knowing she could finally take her shower in peace.

…

Meanwhile, Jerome slipped down the hallway from Mara and Patricia's room and into Amber and Nina's. Holding a large pile of black clothing, he opened the door as quietly as he could.

Jerome dropped the pile on Amber's neatly made bed and opened her wardrobe. He blinked as his eyes, adjusted to the amount of sparkles, glitter, rhinestones and pink he was seeing.

After a few moments, Jerome rubbed his eyes and starting hastily ripping the clothes of their hangers. He knew that Amber liked to take quick showers so she could have more time to get ready.

He placed the pink pile next to the dark one and started to hang up the black clothes in Amber's closet.

When he had finished hanging them up, he grabbed the rosy bedazzled pile and snuck back into Patricia and Mara's room. Thankfully, Mara had long ago left to go for a run with Mick and Patricia could sleep through a stampede of elephants.

Jerome opened Patricia's currently empty (due to his prank) wardrobe. He began to hang up all of Amber's clothes on the hangers, chuckling to himself as he did so.

He quickly left the room as soon as he was done, not wanting to be the one to receive Patricia's wrath when she was awoken from her slumber. (**A/N WHO DARE DISTURB MY SLUMBER? I love AVPM (: **)

He crept up to the girls' washroom to see that Amber had left the door open just enough for him to go in and out with out making a sound. Jerome picked up Amber's fluffy pink robe and sprinted out of the washroom, down the stairs and into his room, where he broke into a fit of giggles.

…

Amber ran into her room, a towel wrapped around her, sensing something was up. Her robe hadn't been there when she got out of the shower. She knew it must be an Alfie and/or Jerome prank.

Panicking, she ran to her wardrobe. All her clothes were gone! Not only that, but they had been replaced with Patricia's drab wardrobe!

Amber had no idea what to do. She sure as _hell_ wasn't about to wear those black clothes. And she couldn't borrow Nina's! They were _worse_!

Amber finally made her decision and grumbled as she found the least Goth looking piece of clothing in the wardrobe.

…

Patricia rubbed her eyes, waking up in the full sunlight of her room. Patricia sat up, trying to remember why she was waking up earlier than noon on a Saturday. Then she remembered, she had heard Amber stampeding from the bathroom only a few seconds earlier.

She got out of her bed and went to her wardrobe, wanting to get dressed. It had been so hot and uncomfortable the previous night that Patricia had only slept in a tank top and underwear.

Patricia let out a scream of rage when she saw the horrible, ungodly, terrifying sight in her wardrobe. _PINK_!

…

Jerome sat in the common room, reading Macbeth. Mara had picked it out for him to read. She said it was one of her personal favorites. Although Jerome would never admit it, he had a secret crush on her. He called her the "Icy queen of ice" but it was just a hoax.

From his peripheral vision Jerome saw a flash of blonde and black. It wasn't a usual combination he saw but he knew why.

"Why Amber, I love your new clothing choices!" Jerome exclaimed, not looking up from his book.

"IT WAS YOU!" Amber shouted and pounced on top of him. Amber wasn't very strong but her fake nails did leave some pretty good size scratches.

Patricia entered the room, looking severely pissed off. She was wearing a pink sparkly dress. She noticed Amber attacking Jerome and joined in only when she saw Amber's black clothing.

"_This_ is for making me wear pink!" Patricia shouted punching his right eye.

Alfie watched from a distance, snickering.

_Jerome-2 Alfie-1_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys! Sorry last chapter didn't have the rule. My computer glitched. It should've said #3 **_**I will NOT switch Patricia and Amber's wardrobes.**_** Okay let's see Alfie was snickering because Jerome was getting beat up by girls. And to MiaAndOak yes I suppose I could've added more detail. But that kind of defeats the purpose of what I'm doing. These are just supposed to be short little pranks that they do, no more than about 1,000 words. I like them that way. I don't know why…I just like it better than having to write long chapters. Plus with this type of story it's hard to have them be long.**

**Disclaimer: Do YOU own House of Anubis? Didn't think so. So how would I, a 14 year old girl, own it? **

_#4: I will NOT tell Mick that Mara thinks she's 'pregnant'._

After being attacked by Trixie and Amber, Jerome decided not to mess with them again. He could tell that a black eye was forming already.

After Amber was done attacking Jerome she had complained about how ugly she looked in black. Alfie assured her she wasn't ugly _anytime_ which started an all out smooch fest.

Jerome was surprised by this to say the least. Amber was one of the most popular and pretty girls at their school. No offense to Alfonzo, but he wasn't exactly a ladies man.

But apparently now those two are _dating_. Just because he complimented her.

If only it were that easy with Mara, Jerome thought. He rubbed his temple in frustration as he sat in his room, holding an ice pack to his right eye.

And then the idea hit him, faster than a train speeding down a track. If he couldn't be with Mara, he might as well have fun pranking her and Mick.

…

Jerome waited a few hours; until Mara had come back from her run with Mick and then had left again (alone this time) to head to the library.

Jerome saw that Mick had gone into his room and, judging by the music blasting from there, had turned on his MP3.

He knew this was his golden opportunity to talk to Mick without Mara knowing.

Jerome crossed walked the 2 yards from his room Fabian's and Mick's. He knew Fabian was probably still in the living room, giving Nina goo-goo eyes.

Mick was sitting on his bed, throwing a bouncy ball at his ceiling and singing along to some rock son. Jerome rolled his eyes. Mick really was a meathead.

"Hey Mick!' Jerome said, making his face look as sympathetic as possible.

"Oh, hi Jerome. Why are you in my room?" Mick asked looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I have some important information for you." Jerome said this quietly, for dramatic effect.

Mick quickly shut off his MP3 using a remote and dropped the bouncy ball. He sat up straight and cleared his throat. "So…um what is it?"

"Well, after your run this morning Mara came to me in hysterics. She thinks she's pregnant. She just left to go buy a test." Jerome had to control himself not to laugh while saying this.

"What? We were always careful! She told me she was going to the library right now!" Mick exclaimed, while jumping off his bed in surprise.

"She didn't want to freak you out, mate. She was only going to tell you if she really is." Jerome replied, keeping a straight face.

"She wasn't going to tell me? Oh my god! What am I going to do? I can't be a dad at 16! I'm too young! I've got things to live for!"

"You can't abandon her! She has more going for her than you do!" Jerome shouted.

Mick's brow furrowed at this.

"This is one of your pranks, isn't it?" Mick shouted making a fist with his hand.

"Um…let's not be rash about this!" Jerome started, backing up as Mick backed him up against the wall.

Let's just say, Jerome got beat up for the second time today.

_Jerome-3 Alfie-1_


	5. Author's note

**I guess I have to face you all eventually. I'm extremely disappointed. I spend 8 HOURS writing that one shot, A Beautiful New Beginning for you guys. I've been getting requests for Jara for like ages. I finally do one and I get…7 REVIEWS? OUT OF 182 HITS? I know that some people get less than that but mort of my one shots get at least 9 or 11. I worked SO HARD on that. It took me forever, I wanted it to be perfect. And then 175 of you have the NERVE to read it and not review! Just a simple, hey I like it! Or hi this stinks. I don't care if it's a negative review. I just wanted to know if I'm any good at Jara because I enjoy writing it.**

**I would LOVE to write more Jara, but I have no idea if I'm any good at it because I'm getting very little feedback! **

**I know I promised in the beginning that I would never be the kind of author who stops a story if they don't get enough reviews. And I still won't. **

**This story and my others aren't ones that I'm concerned about. But ANYONE who read A Beautiful New Beginning and didn't review, that's who I'm pissed at. So, I'm pretty sure I'm over reacting but I'm having a **_**very **_**emotional week.**

**So I'm going to take a break from writing. It's not because there aren't enough reviews on **_**this **_**story doesn't have enough reviews. Or really that A Beautiful New Beginning doesn't have enough. It's just the fact that I worked so hard on it and didn't get enough reviews. **

**So I need this time to reflect where I want to go from here as a writer. **_**I will obviously NOT be writing anymore Jara unless I get a PMed request.**_** Even then I'm not sure if I will. I'm **_**not**_** discontinuing the story. And reviewing on A Beautiful New Beginning isn't going to stop this break. I just really need some time to think.**

**Please don't be mad at me. I need this reflecting time.**

**Until the next undetermined update,**

**~Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hello there my dear readers! Let's just jump right back into this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis.**

_#4: I will NOT tell Fabian that Nina thinks his accent is annoying._

Alfie woke up and rubbed his eyes, looking around his brightly lit room. His memories came to him slowly, his mind foggy with sleep. Then he remembered about Amber and scampered out of bed to visit her.

Just before leaving the room Alfie noticed he was still wearing his super cool alien pajamas. He decided to change because he didn't think Amber was ready for the awesomeness that was his pajamas.

As he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and his robot shirt he noticed Jerome still lying in bed. This wasn't the unusual thing though. Jerome always slept in on the weekends, especially Sundays so he would be ready for a long week of school. What _was_ unusual was that Jerome was sporting a black eye, fat lip and a bruised nose. Alfie had known that Trixie gave Jerome the black eye but he had no idea where the new injuries had come from.

Alfie finished getting dressed and headed upstairs to Amber's room. He opened the door to see the sleeping forms of Amber and Nina. He didn't want to wake Amber because she liked to get her 'beauty sleep' so he was about to leave when he had a clever idea. He needed to catch up to Jerome in their pranking war. He obviously wouldn't prank Amber because she was his girlfriend and that would be cruel. But he could prank innocent, naïve Nina and her gullible boyfriend Fabian.

Alfie hurried out of the room and went to the breakfast table to eat. He needed to wait for the perfect time to commence his evil plan.

…

After everyone had woken up, gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, they went to do their separate things. Patricia went up to her room and blasted music. Mick and Mara sat at the kitchen table doing science homework. Jerome was reading Macbeth while eating an apple. Nina and Fabian were holding hands while reading some book together about Egyptian mythology. Amber was bedazzling her school bag with Alfie's assistance, insisting he decide which color should go where.

Finally Amber and Nina went upstairs to finish this weekend's homework, setting Alfie's plot in motion.

Alfie walked over to the couch where Fabian was sitting and cleared his throat. Fabian looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hey, Alfie." He said, waving.

"Yeah, hi Fabian. Listen we need to talk in private. I have something interesting to tell you."

He gave Alfie a puzzled look but dropped his book next to him, got up and let Alfie to his room. He locked the door behind them and turned to face Alfie.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" Fabian asked, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Well, it's about Nina." He nodded at Alfie to go on. "I was talking to her the other day and…mate, she thinks your accent is annoying."

"She thinks my _accent_ is annoying?" He asked emphasizing accent.

"Yep." Alfie replied and then walked out of the room. He knew that although Fabian hadn't reacted much yet, that it would really bug him. After all, he's known Fabian for 4 years now. He knows how to get a rise out of him.

…

Everyone was eating lunch, grilled cheese and tomato soup. Alfie had almost forgotten completely about his little prank. That is, until the effects started showing.

"Fabian? What's wrong? You haven't talked to me since this morning." Nina asked, her brow furrowing.

"I wouldn't want my accent to annoy you." Fabian snapped at her and turned back to his tomato soup.

"Annoy me? I like your accent. It's cute." Nina said, touching Fabian's arm. He flinched away.

"Not according to Alfie. He said you told him it annoyed you." Fabian replied.

"But that's not true! I haven't even spoken to Alfie in a few days!" Nina said, glaring at Alfie.

"Ooh! So which is the truth, Alfonzo?" Jerome asked, laughing at Alfie's predicament.

Alfie looked around at everyone. They all looked suspicious. They knew it was a prank.

"Alright! I was pranking Nina and Fabian! Nina never said that." Alfie grumbled, and went back to eating.

Nina and Fabian looked at each other and smiled. They each picked up a hot bowl of soup and stepped behind Alfie who was absorbed in his grilled cheese.

Nina mouthed: _One, two, three!_ And at the same time as Fabian, she dumped her soup on Alfie's head.

After high-fiving Nina, Fabian kissed her quickly and blushed. Nina smiled and took his hand.

Meanwhile, Alfie ran to the bathroom and attempted to scrub the soup off his hair and face.

_Jerome-3 Alfie-2_

**What did you think? Reviews, please!**

**~Love**


	7. Tweeting:

**Hello Everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know a couple of things.**

**First of all I WILL be updating soon, I apoligize for being very busy and what not. **

**Second thing is that anyone participating in my contest should know it's ending in 6 days so get those enteries in there!**

**The third thing is that I just made myself a twitter! Yay! I will 'tweet' when I'm going to update stories so follow me! My username is Ashlynn_Mary.**

**Thanks guys!**


	8. Yet another author's note

**Dearest FireandIce,**

**Thank you. Thanks a lot for that flame. I love going on my computer to find a nasty review. I love crying my eyes out because someone I don't even know is calling me a bitch. I've been through a lot of really tough things this year. My mom almost died from her Ovarian Cancer, my best friend committed suicide, I was abused by my boyfriend (currently ex-boyfriend.) and I was clinically depressed which let to cutting and anorexia. I'm really fragile right now so anything can break me. I would appreciate it if you could see past my selfishness and give me your love and support rather than insults. **

**~Love**

**P.S. You may want to watch who you criticize seeing as you can't even spell correctly.**

**To the rest of you loyal readers, the update will be soon! I'm moving again so I'm trying to pack up my room and such so it's hard to find time to type up my ideas.**

**God bless you all (: ,**

**Love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fireandice,**

**Alright, bitch. I tried to play nice with you, but obviously you don't have a nice bone in you freaking body. I'm going to guess that you're about 10 or 11 because you use texting slang in your reviews and it seems that you're not able to grasp the concept of proper grammar. And you have the nerve to call me stupid? No, I have a pretty good education that I have acquired from attending only private Catholic schools. I'm not saying that public schools aren't as good, I just do better with private educational systems. I have an IQ (that stands for intelligence quotient, dumb ass.) of 136, which in case you didn't know, is classified as very superior intelligence. It's not genius level which is 140 or higher but its pretty close. Also, for someone calling me spineless you are pretty cowardly yourself. You don't even have enough courage to use you real username because you're afraid I will report you. The only reason I have anonymous reviews enabled is because a lot of my readers don't have accounts and I want them to be able to submit their feedback. Now, I'm thinking I might as well disable it because I don't enjoy receiving unconstructive flames. And you don't even have a good reason to flame my story. If there were bad plot lines or improper grammar or spelling mistakes then it would make sense. But saying I'm "being a bitch about reviews." is a stupid reason. First of all, I only asked people to review more on a story because I wasn't getting a lot of feedback. It's not like I was one of those people who discontinues a story when they don't even get enough reviews. I PROMISED FROM THE BEGINNNING I WOULD NEVER DO THAT AND I HAVEN'T BROKEN THAT PROMISE. So why don't you go find some other story to bitch and moan about? At least I have the courage to put my stories out there for everyone to see. You don't even have enough courage to log in. And as I explained before I dealt with a ton of freaking shit this year. Part of the reason I took a break from writing this story before was because I had to go to COURT and TESTIFY so the guy who was ABUSING ME would go to jail. It wasn't just because of the reviews. It was just too painful for me to tell everybody about what I was going through at the moment. And even as we speak I have a broken wrist from when he would beat me so it's hard for me to type. And, oh yeah, I have to pack up my room because I'm moving. These were all factors in my taking a break, not just the reviews. You're such an ignorant asshole! You don't know what I've gone through! That guy who abused me? Yeah, he threatened to kill me. TO KILL ME. I'm not joking and it's not funny. It was the scariest moment of my entire life. I don't need people like you tearing me down. I don't need to get back to the part of my life where I hated myself and I would cut up my wrists and starve myself. I'm not going back there. I'm determined to move forward. I'm putting all those things behind me. Including you. Don't bother responding back to this because I'm sure as hell not going to respond to you again. And I'll just delete it anyways. Like I deleted the others.**

**Fuck off,**

**Love**

_**Woah that was some serious ranting! Excuse my language my dear readers. I just…ugh! Well, hopefully fireandice won't rear her ugly head around here again. If she does I'll just delete her reviews and definitely not respond. So now I finally give you the next chapter! I love you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**_

_#6: I will NOT tell Trudy that Fabian has mono._

Jerome sat in a big leather armchair, feeling as though he was going to hurl. He had been trying to enjoy his favorite television program when a certain couple came and ruined it. Fabian and Nina were sitting on the couch and snogging nonstop. They had been going at it for at least 10 minutes now, and it was quite disgusting to watch.

Jerome gave them a small 'tsk' and then fled the scene, afraid of being scarred for life. He entered his room and lied down on his bed. He was very angry at Fabian and Nina for their public displays of affection. But now that he thought of it, they were only making out because Alfie had pulled that stupid prank on them yesterday and this was their way of making up. Jerome then concluded that he was not only mad at Nina and Fabian but also at Alfie who had caused this disgusting sight.

Unfortunately, Jerome couldn't prank Alfie quite yet. Jerome was waiting until Alfie would become comfortable and not suspect anything from Jerome. Then, BANG, he would be pranked. It was a genius idea, really. And Jerome could not spoil it with a rash decision.

Now his mind was made up. He would have to prank Fabian and Nina. It was almost lights out time now, so Jerome just crept into bed and set his alarm clock for 5:50.

…

Jerome's alarm clock went off as he rubbed his eyes groggily. He shut it off and grabbed the supplies he needed to pull his prank off.

He tiptoed into Fabian and Mick's room with his box of supplies. First he took out a jar of hot peppers. He carefully took out a few seeds, placed them in Fabian's mouth, and then moved Fabian' jaw so he chewed on the seeds. Fabian subconsciously swallowed them.

Jerome smiled and thought; _He is making this too easy._

Next he placed a heating pad on Fabian's head, holding it there until Fabian began breaking into a sweat.

Then he ran from the room, hid the box of supplies under his bed, and rushed to get Trudy.

She was setting the table from breakfast when he came running in and shouted "Trudy, come quick! I think Fabian's ill!"

Trudy sprinted to Fabian and Mick's room, shortly followed by Jerome. She felt Fabian's forehead, and then shook him awake.

"Nina, give me five more minutes. I'm really tired…" He groaned out, squeezing his eyes shut. Jerome remembered that Nina usually came into Fabian's room to wake him up in the morning. He tried not to laugh as he watched the scene unfold.

"Fabian? This is Trudy. Can you sit up, please?" Trudy asked softly.

Fabian sat up quickly and his cheeks flushed as he looked around the room.

"Er…hi. Trudy, Jerome, why are you in my room?" He asked, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well, I came in to ask you if I could borrow your history notes and I noticed you were really sweating. So I fetched Trudy and we think you're ill." Jerome said smoothly.

"Your forehead feels very hot. How's your throat?" Trudy asked him.

"Um…actually it's a little sore." Fabian said, reaching his hand up to his throat.

Jerome whispered, "Yes!" He was glad that the pepper seeds had worked. It was a bit of a long stretch but it had paid off.

"Are you very tired? Like, more than usual?" Trudy asked Fabian.

"I guess a little." Fabian answered.

"Trudy, that sounds to me like its mono." Jerome said while smirking.

"What?" Fabian exclaimed, looking panicked.

"You know, mono. The _snogging _virus." Jerome emphasized the word snogging.

"Oh god." Fabian muttered.

"Yes, Jerome. It does appear as though Fabian has mono. Don't worry Fabian. You'll be as good as new soon. Just _no_ kissing Nina until you're better." Trudy said, ruffling Fabian's hair with her hand. "Now, I'm going to bring you some breakfast. Jerome, you ought to get dressed for school. Go along!"

Jerome left the room in a rush. He got dressed quickly and ran to the breakfast table.

"Well, good morning Nina. I'm so sorry to here about Fabian. It's a shame you won't be able to snog him in public anymore." Jerome said as he sat down and grabbed a piece of toast.

"What are you talking about, Jerome?" Nina asked as she walked by, heading to Fabian's room.

"He's got mono!" Jerome hollered to her as she entered Fabian's room.

Trudy followed Nina into Fabian's room with a tray of food and a thermometer. Jerome cursed quietly to himself. If Trudy took his temperature, she would realize he doesn't really have mono.

Jerome chewed on a bit of toast while the rest of the house came to sit at the breakfast table. Mick was the last to get to the table, and he was holding back a grin as he sat at the table.

"What's got you so happy, meathead?" Jerome asked.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, pouring juice into his cup.

Trudy exited Fabian's room with a similar grin on her face but she just walked into the kitchen, not offering an explanation.

Jerome began to get nervous. Had they all figured out he pulled a prank on Fabian and Nina?

Halfway through the meal, Fabian and Nina emerged from his room. They walked over to Jerome and smiled at him. Then Nina jumped on Fabian, wrapping her legs around his waist and snogging him intensely. They fell to the floor and rolled around, still making out.

To Jerome's horror, they continued this for ten minutes. They finally broke apart and straightened themselves out.

Fabian looked at Jerome, smiled and said "Revenge is sweet."

Nina high-fived him and they sat at the table as if they hadn't just been having a full out snogging session.

Jerome then ran into the bathroom and retched out the little breakfast he consumed.

_Jerome-4 Alfie-2 Nina and Fabian-2_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! So I don't know if you all saw the new reviews Fireandice wrote on here, explaining themselves or not. The problem is, I have no way of knowing if this is the real Fireandice or not seeing as someone supposedly pretended to be them before. Or if anyone actually pretended to be them. I want to believe them, I really do, but I don't have substantial proof. But I will apologize for blowing up on them last chapter because it was a little too severe of me. But unfortunately, I can't forgive you Fireandice, because I'm not sure if this is really you.**

**Well, here's a new chapter. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter(: It took me awhile to write this one, because I'm exhausted and had a mild case of writer's block. But it's gone now. And Clipped Wings will be updated soon, I just have to wait for my Beta to send me the edits over.**

**If you would all read Feelings, my new Jara oneshot, and review it, that would make my day. **

**I love you all!(:**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses,**

**Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its franchise.**

_#7: I will NOT tell Mara that Jerome has a crush on her._

Alfie sat in Drama class, holding Amber's hand as Mr. Winkler droned on about Macbeth.

He was getting quite bored and thought he might fall asleep if he had to hear on more thing about, as Mr. Winkler calls it, "one of Shakespeare's greatest works." His stomach was growling, probably because he had skipped lunch today. Amber had wanted him to buy pink nail polish for her.

Alfie yawned and tilted his head back onto the comfortable couch. His breathing slowed as he slipped into a light sleep.

_In his dream, Alfie was in Anubis House and painting Amber pink for some reason. She kept telling him "More pink!" and then would whip him with a long stick of licorice._

_Patricia and Mick were watching from the kitchen table and laughed hysterically at the scene. Then suddenly they began making out. _

_Alfie thought he was going to puke. Mick and Patricia were possibly the weirdest couple he could ever imagine. He shuddered and returned to painting Amber pink._

"_Glitter time!" She shouted and whipped him again._

_Alfie produced a bottle of pink sparkles from nowhere and began to spread them out on Amber's skin._

_But it got weirder. The floor turned into a giant brownie and the walls were ice cream sandwiches. _

_Alfie dropped the glitter and began eating the brownie floor. He was hungry, so very hungry._

"Alfie? Alfie! Alfie, stop it!" Mr. Winkler's voice called from the distance.

Alfie opened his eyes and rubbed them. His eyes focused and he realized he was lying face down on the carpet, with a big chunk of it in his mouth.

He quickly spat it out and wiped off his tongue with his hand. He pulled himself off the floor and sat back down on the couch.

His classmates were all dieing of laughter, but Mr. Winkler looked less than impressed.

"Alfie, can you tell me why you were eating the carpet?" Mr. Winkler asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I didn't eat lunch today because Amber made me go buy nail polish for her. And I didn't get much sleep last night. So I fell asleep and dreamed that the floor was a gigantic brownie." Alfie explained, feeling very embarrassed.

Jerome collapsed into a fit of laughter and clutched his sides like it was painful for him to laugh.

"I see. Detention tomorrow before school. You're washing desks again." Mr. Winkler turned back to the whiteboard he had brought in and continued to lecture.

Alfie groaned and slouched in his seat. This wasn't his fault! He was just trying to be a good boyfriend to Amber. It was hard work, being Amber's boyfriend. Now that he finally got to her boyfriend, Alfie wasn't quite sure it's what he wanted.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. Alfie picked up his book bag and fell into step next to Amber. She was reapplying her lip gloss and reading her horoscope.

"Anything good for this month?" Alfie asked, giving her a small smile.

Her eyes moved rapidly across the page and she frowned.

"No. Not good at all." She sighed and rolled the magazine up before throwing it into her tote bag. "Alfie, you're happy, right?"

"Well, yeah. Other than having a detention my day's been okay, I guess." He said, shrugging.

"No, I mean are you happy with _me_?" Amber asked as they stepped outside.

"Why do you ask?" Alfie casually threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the path.

"It's just something my horoscope said. It's probably rubbish though." Amber gave him a faltering smile.

"What did it say?" Alfie asked, genuinely curious now.

Amber bit her lip before she replied.

"The one you're with may not be happy with your relationship. Be careful who you share your heart with this month." She quickly looked over to see his reaction.

"Oh." Alfie looked forward and thought of a way to change the subject. "So, um, have you seen the weather lately?"

Amber rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to change the conversation.

"Alfie, are you happy with _me_?" Amber asked again and stopped walking.

Alfie avoided her eyes as he responded.

"I, uh, I _was_ but I'm not so sure we're good for each other. I didn't feel any sparks…"

Amber looked relieved and smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we should…you know, go back to being friends?"

"Deal." Alfie took his arm off her shoulders and shook her hand. "Race you home!"

Alfie took off running before Amber could process what he said.

"Wait! Alfie! These are Louboutin shoes! Alfie!" Amber shouted and then sighed before finally chasing after him.

….

After supper, Alfie went to his room to plot a prank. It had been a good few days since his last one, and he was falling behind on the prank war.

He sat in the living room, trying to get the evil scheming part of his brain working. He had to think. Who deserved to be pranked the most?

Jerome! Jerome had been laughing the hardest at Alfie today in drama and he was in the lead!

Alfie laughed evilly to himself, not caring that all his housemates were watching and giving him strange looks.

….

"Mara?" Alfie asked as he knocked on her door.

The door creaked open to reveal Mara standing in her pajamas.

"Alfie, its ten minutes until curfew so whatever it is you came for will have to wait until the morning." Mara said, about to close the door.

"Wait! It's about Jerome!" Alfie said quickly.

Mara hastily let him into her room. She patted a spot next to her on her bed for Alfie to sit.

Alfie sat and noticed the Patricia wasn't in the room. She must've been in the washroom. Good.

"What is it about Jerome?" Mara asked, looking anxious.

Alfie smirked and savored the moment of having her eating out of his hand.

"He fancies you."

"He _what_?" Mara blinked her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard!

"He _fancies_ you." Alfie said slowly.

"Oh…well, I guess I should go…see him."

"What about Mick?" Alfie asked, quickly. This was going wrong, all wrong! Alfie didn't think Mara would actually like Jerome back! He was hoping she wouldn't and then Jerome would be humiliated.

"He broke up with me this afternoon. He could tell that I…had feelings for someone else." Mara replied, looking at her feet. "Anyways, I have to go find Jerome! Thank you, Alfie. And I'm sorry about you and Amber."

"It's okay." Alfie shrugged and left the room.

His prank had gone completely wrong! Now Jerome was profiting from Alfie's mischief!

Alfie walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer. He was depressed and needed some comfort food. After wolfing down a very large bowl of ice cream he went back to his room.

There he found a very happy Jerome whose lips seemed to be slightly pink and glossy.

_Jerome-5 Alfie-2 Nina and Fabian-2_


End file.
